American Heroes of Remnant
by Alpha7012
Summary: America... the Land of the Free, and Home of the Brave. A country born from a War for Independence. Heroes like the rest of the world are born here... and died here. These American heroes died on foreign soil or on their homeland. Now, we shall follow four of these said heroes from each different dimension as they are reborn on a world known as Remnant, and they will protect.
1. AHOR Review

_**A.H.O.R. Review-**_

Characters-

Lone Wanderer (200 years after Nuclear War/WW3)- Jonathan J. McAllen (Fallout 3)[Human]

U.S. Army 1st Lt. (WW2)- Joseph Turner (Call of Duty WW2)[Human]

Honorable Outlaw (after Civil War and before WW1)- Arthur Morgan (Red Dead Redemption 2)[Human]

Native Assassin (during the American Revolutionary War)- Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed 3)[Wolf Faunus]

Team Name \- JJAC (Jack) {Best I could do}

J.J. McAllen's parents (Married)-

1) James L. McAllen (Professional Doctor/Scientist) [Human]

2) Catherine M. McAllen (Professional Doctor/Scientist/Huntress) [Human]

Joseph Turner's parents (Married)-

1) Ronald Turner (Retired Veteran Soldier/ Weaponsmith) [Human]

2) Sapphire Turner (Huntress/Weaponsmith) [Human]

Arthur Morgan's parents (Married)-

1) Lyle Morgan (Militia Lt./Farmer) [Human]

2) Beatrice Morgan (Retired Huntress/Farmer) [Human]

Connor Kenway'sparents (Divorced)-

1) Haytham Kenway (Atlas Commander/Huntsman) [Human]

2) Kani Kenway (Advisor/Retired Old White Fang member/Retired Huntress) [Wolf Faunus]

Pairings-

J.J. McAllen X Ruby Rose

Joseph Turner X Weiss Schnee

Connor Kenway X Blake Belladonna

Arthur Morgan X Yang Xiao Long

Aura Colors/Meters (Weak:Low:Average:High:Strong)-

J.J. McAllen- light blue (Strong)

Joseph Turner- olive green (High)

Arthur Morgan- red (Average)

Connor Kenway- white (Average)

J.J. McAllen's background-

Born around the ruins of Washington D.C. in the Capital Wasteland in 2258 and raised in a underground Vault, Jonathan James McAllen wandered the Capital Wasteland (while also the Pitt, Point Lookout, and even in Earth's orbit), wandering alone, with a few exceptions, and committed himself to the 'Good Fight', as Three-Dog put it, and made a name for himself as the Lone Wanderer, the Messiah, 'that kid from Vault 101', and such and was recognized as a hero, although J.J. didn't think so. All he done was help innocent people and kicking ass to anyone who tried to harm him or said people.

J.J. McAllen died fighting a large battalion of Remnant Enclave soldiers at the age of 20-21 in 2278.

Joseph Turner's background-

Born in Cambridge, Massachusetts in 1913 and went on to attend the U.S. Military Academy at West Point, graduating and received his commission as an officer in 1938. Joseph rose to the rank of First Lieutenant in 1939 with his friend, Second Lieutenant William Pierson. in 1943, Joseph participated in the Battle of Kasserine Pass, which failed horribly when Pierson got his men killed by disobeying orders. On June 6th, 1944, Turner fought ashore in Normandy, France, then afterwards, the Liberation of Paris, the German City of Aachen, till his death at Hill 493 in 1944, sacrificing himself so that his men can escape alive.

Overall, Joseph was a father figure to his men, and his men respected him, and would gladly sacrifice himself for his men.

Arthur Morgan's background-

Arthur Morgan was born in 1863 to Beatrice and Lyle Morgan. His mother died when he was young and his father, who was a petty criminal and outlaw, was arrested for larceny in 1874 when Arthur was only 11. Later on, Lyle was killed and Arthur witnessed it, donning his hat afterwards. In 1878, he was picked up by Dutch van der Linde and Hosea Matthews, and saw Dutch as a father figure.

Though after many years, gang which was formed by Dutch fell apart, resulting Arthur's death by both TB and being beaten to death on top of a small mountain, right when the sun rose in the horizon.

Overall, Arthur may be a brooding cowboy, but even he doesn't see it that way, died a good man, righting all wrongs.

Connor Kenway's background-

Born in 1756 by his birth name, Ratonhnhake:ton and was raised by his mother, Kaniehtei:io, in their village, Kanatahseton. But in 1760, when he was still a young child, was assaulted by Colonial Templars led by Charles Lee, who were seeking the First Civilization temple protected by his tribe, and lost his mother shortly after his village burned down by George Washington's forces, however Ratonhnhake:ton mistakenly believed that the Templars were responsible.

A few years later, trained by Assassin Mentor Achilles Davenport under the name more easier to remember, Connor, to become an Assassin in Colonial America.

Throughout the years, Connor aided in the American Revolution while hunted down the Colonial Templars, and right after the death of Achilles, Connor began to rebuilt the Colonial Assassins in the newly formed United States of America, and in his capacity, he expanded the Assassin network throughout the New World and reconnected with previously detached Brotherhoods across the region.

Connor later died in his deathbed in the year of 1804.

Semblance/Info-

J.J. McAllen- Spiritual Companion (The ability to conjure up an ally (or allies) to aid the user in battle [Beings like past enemies like Enclave troops, Deathclaws, etc to past allies like Brotherhood, friends, etc. Both organic and robotic, from personal to photos] and is activated either by focusing or by reflex, though depending on the size of the allies, only certain numbers will appear.) [Added bonus: Silver Eyes]

Joseph Turner- United We Stand (The ability to enhance the user's and allies' abilities ten-fold, while also complete awareness in their surroundings.)

Arthur Morgan- Bull's Rage (This ability increases the strength and speed of the user ten-fold as he becomes enraged, like that of a bull, while also seem to be nearly invulnerable.)

Connor Kenway- Hunter's Aspect (This ability allows the user to become one with his or her surroundings, either in shadow or in daylight, in any climate. Practically invisible to both Grimm, Human, and even Faunus.) [Added bonus: Wolf Faunus]

Residence-

The McAllen Residence- Patch Island (Residing in a decent-size log cabin neighboring the Rose/Xiao Long Residence and near the Morgan Residence)

The Morgan Residence- Patch Island (Residing on a decent-size farmland with a large crop field, barn, and a two story farmhouse, near both the McAllen and Rose/Xiao Long Residence)

The Turner Residence- Kingdom of Atlas (Residing in a decent-size Mansion near the Schnee Residence)

The Kenway Residence (Considering they are divorced, there will be two places)-

1) Kani Kenway- Menagerie (Residing near the Belladonna Residence)

2) Haytham Kenway - Kingdom of Atlas (Near both Schnee and Turner Residence)

_**[Note: All of Team JJAC's parents has been reborn as well and are aware of their children's rebirth and to each other]**_

_**[Also Note: All of Team JJAC with have their gear from their previous life.]**_


	2. Prologue Part 1

_Prologue Part 1_

_J.J. McAllen's POV-_

_Year 2278_

Traveling the wastelands is very tiring and definitely not good to one's health. With Raiders, Talon mercs, and other hostiles constantly attacking me wherever I travel, I learned that I have to always keep my guard up and always be suspicious to everything that has happened and what's currently happening around me. Again, very tiring and not good to one's health. It's this sort of problem that prevent me from making plenty of friends that I can completely trust. I was lucky enough to meet such people like Charon and Fawkes. Hell, I even have a canine companion back at Megaton, though I still question why he was name Dogmeat, but who am I to question.

A few months after the attack at the Adams Air Force Base, with the defeat of the Enclave, I decided to head to the Mall and into the the Natural History Museum and tried to dig up the entrance to the section that had relics from the second World War. My prizes were the M1 Garand with bayonet, a M1918 BAR, a M1A1 Thompson SMG, a M1919 Browning, a M1911, a M3 Grease SMG, a Winchester Model 1897, a 1903 Springfield with sniper scope, and even the M2 Browning 'Ma Deuce'. The rest of the relics were crushed and destroyed by debris from fallen columns and collapsed ceiling rubble, unfortunately. I even made the M2 Browning into a carried weapon when I'm in power armor.

It's the year 2278, and I was heading towards Old Olney in my Winterized T-51f Power Armor to see if I can enter that damn firehouse there until I ran into a very large group of my most hated enemy, the Enclave. Apparently, they were going up north towards the Commonwealth in order to regroup with possibly other remnants of their faction. Well, now they are gonna deal with me now.

I pulled out my upgraded Wazer Wifle along with a Frag Grenade, and tossed it at the group.

"Watch out! Grenade!" said one of them as it exploded. That got their attention as they started to fire at me.

"Incoming hostile!" shouted an Enclave Officer. His head was shot off from the neck and his head started rollin' away.

"Burn you bastard!" shouted an Enclave Hellfire Trooper as he fire his Heavy Incinerator.

'_Time to go to work_' I thought as I started the charge at the large group, firing my Wazer Wifle.

_Short Timeskip-_

Well, I didn't see that coming. Apparently, there was another large battalion not that far behind the first one I'm fighting and they merge into one small army. What's worse is that I only have 5 more stimpaks. All and all, I was royally screwed. They are overwhelming me and shredded through my power armor. I fell back towards a small boulder and lay against it. I was bleeding out. I was dying. It looks like the Enclave are celebrating their victory. Let's ruin that, shall we?

I discreetly pulled out a High-Yield Timed Mini Nuke that I stored in my Pipboy when I needed it most and started the timer. Only 2 minutes, counting down. It looks like this my final stand, and I'm about to go out with a bang. Started to laugh and the others took noticed.

One of them, a normal Enclave Trooper, spoke up, "What are laughing at?"

Then a Hellfire Trooper spoke, "Maybe he's finally gone insane?"

"I highly doubt that, Trooper." said an Enclave Officer. Then he approached me and kneeled down.

"What are you planning, Brotherhood scum?" demanded the Officer.

With my dying breath, I spoke, "Blaze of Glory, Enclave. Blaze of Glory." and I went limp, now seeing darkness around me.

I died. It was only a matter of time, really, since I am a dead man walking. I then see a light within the darkness, as if beckoning me to come towards it. What choice do I have, anyway? So then I started my way there, thinking maybe I'll get see Dad again, and maybe finally meet Mom.

_3rd POV-_

The Enclave present looked at the corpse of the Lone Wanderer confusingly at his choice of words.

"Blaze of Glory?" Said a confused Enclave Trooper.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" muttered the Hellfire Trooper.

Then the Officer noticed something being clutched in the Lone Wanderer's hand. When it was revealed, the Officer's eyes widened in horror when he saw a timed Mini-Nuke… with only 4 seconds left.

"RUN!"

None of the Enclave personnel was able to react as the High-Yield nuclear explosive detonated, wiping out the entire area, killing the Enclave soldiers.

Not far away, a Brotherhood patrol witnessed a small yet large nuclear explosion detonating, concluding that it was a High-Yield Mini Nuke that was the cause. Then they spotted something flying in the air from where the explosion happened. It landed near them, embedding itself to the ground, and they immediately recognized the object. It was a damaged T-51 helmet with what's left of the winterized paint scheme. Immediately, they were filled with dread, as they know the only person who wears that.

Quickly they went towards the area where the explosion occurred, but finding but littered bodies of dead Enclave troops… and what's left of the famed Lone Wanderer.

_Joseph Turner's POV-_

_Year 1944_

I was on the lookout for any more Nazis as I listened to Stiles trying to contact Dog One Rider. After a little bit, Daniels spoke, "If you don't mind me sayin' sir, maybe we should head to the assembly point."

I responded, "Not yet. Pierson'll get here."

I thought to myself, '_He better get here._'

Then Daniels jogged to my side, "Sir, is it true? About Pierson getting those men killed at the Kasserine Pass?"

I slightly flinch at that. Not good memories there.

I responded, "One day Daniels, when you lead your own platoon, you'll find out there's usually two options…"

We both stopped and turned towards each other.

"...bad and worse. But you focus on your men because that's what'll get you through."

Daniels responded, "Tell that to Pierson."

I started, "Sergeant Pierson-"

I stopped and sighed to myself. I rethink my comment.

Then I spoke, "You just pray you're never in that position."

Daniels nodded and then Stiles ran towards both of us.

"Lieutenant!"

We both turned towards Stiles as he continued…

"Just got a transmission from Baker. They're gonna assault Hill 493. Pierson's with 'em."

I went wide-eyed and raised my voice a bit, "What?"

Stiles continued, "He took our guys and second platoon."

'_Dammit Pierson!'_ I thought.

We started to go as I shouted towards the others, "Gear up! Let's move!"

We then started our way towards Hill 493. I hope that we can make it in time before Pierson send his men to their graves yet again.

_Timeskip-_

After plenty of gunfire from bunkers and wiping out all sorts German positions, and even dealing with the artilleries, we had to fight of a wave of Waffen-SS soldiers… while dealing with a King Tiger Tank, and we succeeded. Though I was wounded by the surviving Tank Commander, killed off by Daniels, using my Enfield No. 2 Revolver to do so. Even when I told them to leave me, they didn't, especially Daniels, as he dragged me away from the fight.

It hurts...so much.

Daniels spoke to me, grabbing my attention, "Stay with me."

We both made it behind a sandbag wall.

Daniels yelled over the loud gunfire, "Turner!"

Then Zussman, friend of Daniels, yelled, "Lieutenant!"

I forced myself to speak, "You gotta get our boys outta here."

Pierson spoke, "No, we can still make it."

It was getting hard to breath, but even then, I forced myself to speak, "You have to- you have to retreat."

I handed him my M1A1 Thompson and he reloaded it for me, while stating, "No, we ain't leavin' you here."

I yelled, "You get me up, I'll hold'em off!"

There was a small pause as Pierson didn't say a word.

"You have to go. GO!" I shouted.

As Pierson handed me back my Thompson, he spoke, "It was an honored"

I spoke my own quote, "No sacrifice too great. Go."

Pierson shouted as he went into retreat, "Fall back!"

Daniels, clearly not wanting to leave me behind, yelled to Pierson, "Sergeant!"

Zussman yelled, "Move! Move!" trying to drag away Daniels.

Pierson came back to help Zussman to drag away Daniels to make him retreat.

Pierson said, "Fall back! I said fall-"

Daniels yells at him, "You can't do this!"

Pierson yelled back, "That was an order, goddamnit!"

I began to stand up slowly, but in agony, while hearing Daniels' protests. I then began to fire short bursts, taking down a few Waffen-SS and was shot again in the shoulder. On one knee, I looked back at Pierson, Zussman, and Daniels, who was trying to break free to try to help me.

I thought to myself, '_Goodbye world, I'm going home._'

I then was finished off by a Waffen-SS, and my whole world turned to darkness.

Now here I was standing here, now confused that I still have my weapons, including my revolver, which when I was alive, Daniels still had it. I then noticed a light in the distance, as if… beckoning me to come. And I did.

_Arthur Morgan's POV-_

_Year 1899__ (AN: It was hard to figure that out but I figured it out from math)_

Me and the rest of the gang arrived at camp and as we neared, Tilly was riding a horse with Jack...

"They came and took Abigail! I saved Jack...we hid, but they took Abigail." Tilly shouted as she rode with Jack.

"Who did?"

"Agent Milton and his men...took her to Van Horn… to be put on a boat a tried for murder." Tilly explained.

Dutch responded, "I am sorry to hear that."

Micah said, "We have to let her go. John's a…"

He turned to Jack, "...well...sorry son."

Micah, not really sorry, turned towards us and said, "without John, she's just bait… got a bunch of money, Dutch. She's just a girl, they won't do nothing to her. But me and the boys know that we need to keep riding on this one, Dutch, you know it. Every man here knows it…"

I interrupted Micah with anger, "So we just gonna let the boy be an orphan."

Dutch responded, "It-It ain't like that!"

I demanded with a raised tone, "What is it like?"

Micah said annoyingly, "I wanna live, cowpoke. I still got the choice."

Then Micah turned towards the gang leader, "Dutch, it's just a girl…"

Dutch responded, "You're right…"

I spoke angrily as he dismounted his horse, "Dutch…"

Dutch began, "Micah… it pains me to say it, Arthur, but he is right."

I raised my voice a little higher, "Dutch!"

Dutch ignored me, "Come on boys."

They started to ride away, leaving me, Tilly, Sadie, and Jack behind. I started to cough harshly as my TB kicked in for a bit, as well as the dust.

I spat on the ground and said, "Well I guess that's that then…"

I straighten my back and continued, "...all them goddamn years…"

Sadie spoke up, "Come on, Arthur… let's go get her. You and me is all we need."

I nodded and spoke up, "Miss Tilly…"

I walked up to my horse and grab a cloth bag full

"Here…" I started and brought it up to Tilly's horse and pulled out my large sum of cash, "You take this money too. Take Jack and you wait at Copperhead Landing for Abigail and Mrs. Adler."

Tilly nodded, "Thank you, Arthur."

I spoke with a soft tone, "You're a good girl...you live a good life now, you hear?"

Tilly nodded again, "Yes Arthur. I'll...I'll miss…"

I knew what she was going to say, so I spoke, "Me too, sweetheart… me too."

Then I turned towards Jack. Poor boy, having to deal with all that has happened and is currently happening right now.

I spoke, "Jack, come here… be brave, son. I'm gonna go get your mamma."

Jack nodded sorrowfully in response.

I turned towards my horse and when I started to walk towards it and spoke up, "Miss Adler…"

I mounted up my horse and said, "Ride with me!"

And we both rode off to save Abigail.

_Time Skip-_

After saving Abigail, the death of Mr. Milton, and finding out that Micah ratted us out, I decided that I should have a little 'chat' with the gang, while Miss Adler and Abigail heads to Copperhead Landing. On the way to the camp, I started to have flashbacks to points of events that happened in my life and voices from people I knew, that I've met, and there are voices that are my own.

"_There's a good man within you… but he is wrestling with a giant."_

"_I'm really sorry for you son, it's a hell of a thing."_

"_Our time has pretty much passed."_

"_You saved my life… you're a good man."_

"_You know, all that mattered to me was loyalty. It's all I ever believed in."_

"_Maybe it's a sign, Arthur… try… try to do the good thing."_

That last voice spoke too true, and I'm sure as hell that going to do just that. I finally arrive at the campsite and I started to hear Micah.

'_Damn traitor'_ I thought.

"Get them bags packed up quick, Miss Grimshaw. Come on, all of you." Micah instructed.

Miss Grimshaw spoke up, "Well, we're doing our best."

Micah then said, "Hurry, we ain't got long. Hurry!"

I decided to speak up, "We just got plenty of time, Micah."

Every turn towards me as I continued, "We all need to have a little chat."

Micah spoke up, "Black Lung, you're back. Hooray."

I dismounted my horse and walked towards Dutch as he exited his tent.

"I just saw Agent Milton, Dutch. Abigail shot him. She's okay… not that you care too much about that. You rats… all of you." I spoke. I then turned towards Micah.

"Seems old Micah was pretty close with Milton."

Micah then started to walk slowly towards me, asking, "What the hell are you talking about, cowpoke?"

I answered, "You talked."

Micah replied, "That's a goddamn lie. "

I look over to our gang leader and spoke, "Dutch-"

Micah interrupted me, "Dutch… think of the future."

I spoke, "Milton told me"

Micah chuckled, "And you believe him, Black Lung? You believe him?"

I continued, "It all makes sense now."

Micah shook his head, "No… it damn well it doesn't."

Then I pulled out my custom long-barrel Cattleman Revolver as he pulled out his double-action revolver, the rest of the camp followed suit.

I started, "Dutch… think!"

Micah spoke up, "Dutch… be practical now."

Then we heard someone shout, "Dutch!"

We turned to see John was still alive!

Micah spoke in surprise, "John?"

John, holding his arm, spoke out, "You left me… you left me to die!"

Then Dutch started to walk towards John, "My boy… I didn't have a choice. John, I didn't…

John started, "You-"

Dutch continued, "I didn't have a choice."

John finished, "Left me!"

I began, "All of you… you pick your side now, because this is over. All them years, Dutch… for this snake?"

Micah laughed, "Oh, be quiet, cowpoke. Be quiet. You live in the clouds."

Then Miss Grimshaw took my side and said, "No. You be quiet, Mr. Bell, and put down your gun."

Micah pulled out another revolver and pointed it at Grimshaw. Then one of the gang's watchman came running, "There's Pinkertons coming, fast"

Grimshaw got distracted and Micah took the opportunity and shot her, wounding her. This also made Dutch pull out two revolvers.

"Now!" Dutch started as Grimshaw groaned loudly.

Dutch then started to walk to the other side as he spoke out, "Who amongst you...is with me… and who, is betraying me?"

Then everyone sided with Dutch except John, as he stood next to me.

Dutch started, "Bill, Javier… think, think for yourself."

Micah started, "He's lying… he's lying."

Then the Pinkertons showed up, one of them shouted, "Put your guns down!"

Then a shot was heard, then an impact was made. We all ended up running for cover as Dutch and his buddies ran off.

Dutch shouted, "Goddamnit! Move!"

John and I took cover and I asked him, "You ready, John?"

John replied, "Yeah."

_Short Timeskip-_

After we retreated into the caves and ran our way out to the other side. Once ran out of the caves, we ran towards the road and whistle for our horses.

As we waited for our horses, I spoke to John, saying, "Abigail… Abigail's safe… so's Jack."

John asked, "Where are they?"

I answered, "They're with Sadie at Copperhead Landing."

John then shook my hand in gratitude, saying, "Thank you… brother."

Our horses arrived and John was going to mount up, but I stopped him for a short time. He looked at me as I said, "I want you… to not look back… like I said."

Then we ran to our horses and mount up and then our old gang started to catch up on us and we rode off.

We heard Micah yell out, "You're both dead men!"

John shouted out to me, "Arthur, we gotta go. Come on. Ride!"

We ride as fast as we can, trying to escape our old gang, until we ran into the Pinkertons.

John shouted, "Pinkertons coming through the trees, watch out!"

We continued to ride as we tried to escape both Pinkertons and our old gang, twisting around on the dirt road in the forest.

Then we rode into a blockade and a Pinkerton Agent yelled, "Drop your weapon!"

We shot at them and went to another road, with John yelling, "Ride, Arthur, ride!"

Then John yelled again, "More on the left! Let's leave them for Dutch!."

Then we heard one of our gang members yelling, "You're goddamn traitors, the pair of you!"

Then more Pinkertons showed up and started shooting at us.

John shouted, "They're all over us. Come on, let's move! Come on, Arthur!"

Then they shot our horses and we fell off. We then shot at more Pinkertons, killing them off. I then ran towards my horse.

John then said, "Come on, brother. Let's go."

I replied while I was comforting my dying horse, "Gimme a second."

John then said, "Come on… push, Arthur."

"Yeah… whoa… thank you." I said softly to my horse as she laid still.

John shouted, "Arthur!"

I stood back up and continued, with John saying, "Come on, Arthur. Let's go."

I asked out, "Well, what about the money? Abigail gave me the key."

John replied, "I head down there, I'm dead in five minutes. I got a family, that's more important."

I replied, "Ah, maybe you're right, but…"

John asked me, "You want the money? You head down. I gotta go to my family."

I stood there, thinking on what I should do. Go get the money, or go with John?

I decided to go with him.

I put my hat back on and said, "I'm coming with you. I'm gonna get you out of this bullshit if it's the last goddamn thing I do."

John replied, "Thank you."

We then decided to go running up towards the tall cliffside and we started to hear more gunshots.

John spoke up, "Ah shit, let's go. We need to find higher ground. Don't worry about them, they'll just be going back for their money. We need to get the hell out of here."

We ran along the cliffs and made on top just to see more Pinkertons surrounding the area.

John muttered, "Shit."

He then looks up to another path and said, "Let's get up this cliff."

I spoke up, out of breath, "You go…"

John spoke, "Come on, Arthur… Keep pushing."

We continued up the cliff as we were being shot at.

John shouted, "Almost! Get behind a rock! Goddamnit! They're everywhere, get down!"

We then pulled out our guns, shooting back at the Pinkertons, one by one.

John shouted as we continued higher, "We need to get outta here. Let's go!"

I stopped, I'm outta breath. I know I ain't going to make it. It's a fact. Even if I do survive this onslaught, I'll just die from the TB. I made my decision.

John noticed me stopping and halted his tracks, and said, "Alright, Arthur, come on, let's go."

I spoke up, "You go…"

John said, "Keep pushing, Arthur."

"No…" I coughed up.

"No… I think I've pushed all I can."

"Come on-" John started.

I spoke up, "You go."

John replied, "We ain't got time for this, not now."

I took off my hat, then spoke softly, "We ain't both gonna make it. Go… now. I'll hold them off."

Then I gave my hat to him, putting it on his head. I continued, "It would mean a lot to me… please. There ain't more time for talk. Go."

John started, "Arthur…"

"Go to your family." I said.

John shouted, "Arthur!"

I shouted at him back, "Get the hell out of here and be a goddamn man."

I then started to climb up as John stated, "You're my brother…"

I stopped and look at him, then I nodded and replied, "I know… I know."

Then continued up the side as he started his escape.

As I reached the top, I began shooting at the Pinkertons, killing them, yelling, "Goddamn you bastards!"

Then all of a sudden, Micah attacked me from behind, yelling, "I got ya now, Black Lung!"

I shouted back, "You rat! You rat! I'm a-"

I was interrupted as Micah punching me, yelling, "survivor, Black Lung… a survivor. That's all there is. Living and dying."

I then threw ourselves over the cliff to below. We landed with a thud, and we both took a moment to catch our breaths. Afterwards, we got back up and brawled. After a bit, I fell to the ground.

"Still got a little fight in you, have you, boy?" Micah said as he started to choke the hell outta me. I tried to break free and barely did. We ended up brawling again and even tackled me and began punching me. I pushed him off. Too weak, I ended up crawling away.

"All there is… winning… and losing…" Micah said as I crawled up to his revolver, grabbing it right before picking me up.

He slammed me against the cliffside. I spun around and pistol-whipped him hard with his own revolver. The revolver flew further from me and I began weakly crawling towards it.

"Oh, Black Lung… you ain't gonna reach that gun. You ain't" Micah began as he stood up.

"You lost, my sick friend. You lost." Micah taunted.

I spoke out hoarsely, "In the end, Micah… despite my best efforts to the contrary… it turns out I've won."

I continued to crawl away, and when I reached for the revolver, Dutch stopped me.

"It is over now… Arthur. It's over." Dutch spoke up.

I replied, "Oh, Dutch… he's a rat. You know it and I know it."

Micah responded as he was limping, "He's sick… he's dying… he's talking crazy."

Then we heard more Pinkertons shouting, who clearly knew we're up here.

I then spoke, "I gave you all I had… I did."

"I…" replied Dutch, clearly not knowing what to say or do. Then stepped back repeating, "I…"

"Dutch…" Micah started, motioning to come with him, "Come on. Dutch… let's go buddy. We made it. We won. Come on."

Dutch, still clearly not knowing what to do, stood there.

I spoke up, gasping, "John made it. He's the only one. Rest of us… no. But, I tried. In the end, I did."

Micah then spoke, "Come on, let's go. We can make it."

Dutch, now knowing what to do, started to walk away from both me and Micah.

"Come on, Dutch…" then he gets frustrated, "Come on!"

Finally, Micah ran off in the other direction, leaving me alone, dying. I decided to start crawling towards near the cliffside and finally rested myself on the cliffside wall.

Then I noticed something. I looked to my left and saw a sunrise. With my final breath, I passed away, peacefully. I received a vision of a deer in the meadows, basking in the sunlight. Then I see darkness.

All of a sudden, I was now standing up, feeling more stronger than ever and can finally breathe. I also noticed that I have my custom Cattleman Revolver, my custom Lancaster Repeater, my custom pump-action shotgun, and my custom Mauser pistol. I even have my gear as well.

Then I see a light further out, as if… calling to me. Since I'm already dead, I should take a look. And that, I did.

_Connor Kenway's POV-_

_Year 1804_

I was wandering through the busy roads of Davenport. Kids running around playing, people chatting away and gossiping, and the like. Throughout the years, Davenport grew a little more as a few more people came here to settle. And through the years, I was getting old.

I was heading back to the Manor, greeting back to everyone I meet.

"How do you do, Mr. Kenway!" said a cheery man while he was browsing the stalls.

"Good evening, Mr. Kenway." said a polite woman passing by.

"Hi Mr. Kenway!" said the children playing nearby.

The Church bells started to ring as it was evening and I was nearing the Manor. When the Manor was in sight, I started to feel weak and before I knew it, I fell to the ground, unable to move. The people who were walking nearby witnessed this and started to run towards me.

"M-Mr. Kenway! Are you alright?!" said a man.

I knew what was happening. It was going to happen to me as well to anyone else. I knew I was dying.

I spoke, "I think… my time is coming near." sounding weak.

The man seemed to know what I was referring to, as he then shouted out as loud as he could for help. Then a few people came to see what was the commotion.

_Short Timeskip-_

I was now in my deathbed, waiting to slowly pass away at any moment, as some of the living original residents stood around.

I turned towards them, and I spoke, "Friends… this is probably my final hour, and I would like to thank you all for joining up to become this community."

They all started to tear up, but smiled knowing I was proud of them.

I continued, "All I ask is one final wish, and that wish is that every one of you to treat each other as equals, be there for each other."

"We promise, Mr. Kenway." said one of them.

I smiled weakly as I finally started to slowly ease into my death. With my final words, I said…

"Thank you."

And finally, the world around me turned to darkness, but something strange happened. I was standing in the black abyss, now as young as I was during the American Revolution, and with all my gear on me.

'_Strange._' I thought.

But then I saw a light in the distance, calling out my name. I doubt that it's anything to do with the First Civilization, or it would appear otherwise. So I decided to see what it is.

_3rd POV-_

_Year Unknown_

There was a round chamber with a large well with light swirling upwards, with connecting twelve other chambers, connected by small hallways. Four of these chambers light up as four individuals arrived. As they looked towards each other, they were all surprised by each other. These men were Jonathan James McAllen, Joseph Turner, Arthur Morgan, and Connor Kenway.

They were all silent, until Arthur spoke up, "Didn't think I would be brought in here with any of you, strangers."

J.J. spoke, "You can say that again."

Both Connor and Joseph nodded in agreement, clearly not knowing what to do in this situation.

J.J. decided to speak up, "Should we… introduce ourselves… or what?"

Connor responded, "That might actually be a good idea."

The others nodded.

J.J. started, "Alright, I'll start. My name is Jonathan J. McAllen."

Joseph spoke up next, "I'm Joseph Turner, nice to meet you all."

Arthur follows suit, "Howdy, I'm Arthur Morgan."

Connor followed lastly, "My name is Ratonhnhake:ton"

All three of them looked at him bewildered, with Arthur asking, "Uh, I apologize, but what?"

Connor sighed, then said, "You can simply call me Connor Kenway."

They all nodded, now knowing each other's names.

J.J. then turned towards Joseph and spoke, "Your outfit seems somewhat familiar…"

Joseph, while slightly confused, responded, "I'm First Lieutenant of the United States Army."

Arthur, now confused, asked, "Since when do the Army wear that?"

It seems Conner was also confused. Then Jonathan thought of something.

He asked, "Uh, what year did you guys died in?"

Joseph answered, "I died in 1944, in Germany fighting against the Nazis."

Both Arthur and Connor are confused now. Arthur then stated, "What the- how? I died in 1899 from both Tuberculosis and being beaten to death."

Connor responded, "I died in 1804 from old age."

Then the three looked at Jonathan, waiting for him to answer.

Jonathan responded, "I died in 2278 from being wounded in battle and turned it into a blaze of glory after I died."

They were all silent for a few moments from this revelation. Then Joseph finally decided to break the silence.

"Well goddamn. We're all from different time periods in America." Joseph stated.

Then an unknown cheery sounded feminine voice spoke out, "It's not just different time periods, it's-!"

Before the voice continued, the four Americans drew out their weapons and aimed at the source. Jonathan with the Ma Deuce, Joseph with his Thompson, Arthur with his Cattleman Revolver, and Connor with his bow and arrow.

What stood before them were four women. One was in green with a cheery attitude, one whose in red with also a cheery attitude, one in orange and a calm attitude, and one in white with a calm attitude.

Green spoke up towards her friends, "I startled them, didn't I?"

Orange answered, "Yes, you did sister."

Joseph decided to step up and ask, "Who are you four? Where are we? And what do you mean 'not just different time periods'?"

White replied, "We four represent each a power that is present once each year. We are ever changing and bring gifts to the world itself and are ever present."

Jonathan spoke up, "A riddle?"

Arthur muttered, "God, I hate riddles."

After much thought, Connor spoke up, putting away his bow and arrow, "I know the answer."

All of them turned towards Connor, waiting to see what his answer is.

"You four are the very embodiment of the Four Seasons." Connor answered.

The three Americans went wide-eyed as the four women smiled.

Then red spoke, "You are correct, Mr. Kenway. My name is Summer."

Green came next, "I'm Spring!"

White came after, "I am Winter."

Then finally, Orange came last, "And my name is Fall."

After the Americans' initial shock wore off, they put their weapons away, with Jonathan muttering, "Good Golly Holly."

Winter then spoke up, "As to where you are at, you're in what you called a Limbo of such."

Fall picked up, "The well behind us is the Well of Judgement. It also acts as a gateway to different worlds by reincarnations. Of course, there's more of these chambers than the one we're in."

Summer then replied, "As for the final question, you all are not just from different time periods, but from different versions of Earth. It happens when each choice you make makes an impact on the timeline. Like, say, you Arthur, instead of being a good man in the end, you became no better than Micah, like a rat, a deceiver. Er, I meant no offense."

Arthur responded, "None taken. I think we all know what you mean, Miss Summer."

The Americans nodded as they understood their situation, except…

Jonathan asked the Maidens, "So then, why are you here, then? What do you need from us?"

The Americans put their attention towards the Four Maidens, waiting for an answer.

Fall answered, "We need your help."

This caught the American's attention. What could they need their help with?

Winter began, "A world, known as Remnant, is a world unlike any other."

Then she began telling them about the world of Remnant, Dust, Aura and Semblance, and the like. Then she speaks about a subhuman race known as a Faunus and they were highly discriminated, which angered the Americans, then about the Creatures of Grimm, which were soulless monster bent on the extinction of Humanity and Faunus, then finally, Salem, the Grimm Witch. That is the objective for the Americans, to help destroy Salem and her creations.

The Americans went into a huddle and spoke on their thoughts. After much debate, they agreed and readied themselves. They were also been told that their parents who died before will be their parents in their new life, which made them somewhat happy.

The Well glowed to a different hue and one by one, they entered the Well, being reincarnated into the world of Remnant.

'_To be Continued…'_

**(AN: Here are the loadouts/attire that the Americans will be using. Also revealing J.J.'s Appearance)**

J.J. McAllen's Appearance-

Hair Style: short waved

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Silver

Race: Caucasian

Height: 6 feet tall

Weapons-

1) N99 10mm Pistol

2) R91 Assault Rifle

3) Combat Shotgun

4) Reservist's Rifle

5) Eugene

6) Trench Knife

7) Missile Launcher

8) Fat Man

9) Jingwei's Shocksword

10) Super Sledge

11) Frag/Plasma/Pulse Grenades/Mines

12) M1 Garand w/ bayonet

13) M1A1 Thompson SMG

14) M3 Grease SMG

15) M1918 BAR Browning

16) 1903 Springfield w/ sniper scope

17) M1919 Browning

18) Colt M1911

19) M2 Browning Ma Deuce (retrofitted)

20) Winchester Model 1897 Trench Gun

21) Wazer Wifle (upgraded)

22) Lincoln's Repeater

23) Stun Police Baton

Attire-

1) Winterized T-51f Power Armor set

2) Winterized Combat Armor set w/ goggles and mask

3) Merc Grunt outfit

4) Rover Trader Hat

Joseph Turner's Weapons-

1) M1A1 Thompson SMG

2) Lee Enfield No. 2 Revolver

3) Combat Knife

4) Frag Grenades

Outfit-

1) The same as the game.

Arthur Morgan's Weapons-

1) Custom long-barrel Cattleman Revolver

2) Custom Mauser Pistol

3) Custom Lancaster Repeater Rifle

4) Custom Pump-Action Shotgun

5) Knife

6) Bow and Arrows

Attire-

1) Default from the game

Connor Kenway's Weapons-

1) Hidden Blades

2) Assassin's Tomahawk

3) Bow and Arrows

4) Knife

5) Suppressed 9mm Pistol (provided by McAllen)

6) Suppressed 10mm SMG (provided by McAllen)

Attire-

1) Desmond's Attire

2) Default Colonial Robes


	3. Prologue Part 2

_Prologue Part 2_

_J.J. McAllen's POV-_

_Age 7_

It's been 7 years since the others and I were born on Remnant, and I finally got to meet my own mother, Catherine, and get to see my dad again, James. They know I'm their son from the past life, and while they were saddened by my death in the wasteland, they were now happy to have me again, and this time, in a much safer world. Well, safe as in a better living environment. As of right now, my parents are holding onto my Pipboy until I've become of age where I can actually use it and the gear I have stored in it.

Both my mother and father are Scientists and Doctors, but my mother is also a fully fledged Huntress as well. Both of them actually re-invented the medical advances from our Earth, like Stimpaks, Med-X, and such. The only thing they didn't recreate was RadAway and Rad-X, since there's no Radiation on Remnant, which is good. My parents' inventions of Advance Medical Science is a large boost for Remnant, saving more lives than ever.

My family is living on Patch Island, a place unlike any other, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It's off the coast of the Kingdom of Vale, which resides on the continent of Sanus. I was also born with Silver Eyes, and the reason why that's big news for me is because the Original Maidens told us four Americans that Silver Eyed Warriors are immensely powerful, especially against the Creatures of Grimm. My mother also have them, and two other individuals that are actually our neighbors.

Arthur and his parents are also are neighbors as well and we became instant friends, for obvious reasons. We also have two other friends who are sisters. Though only half-sisters, they still are sisters, and their names are Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Yang was the same age as us but Ruby was two years younger.

Yang became close friends with Arthur while Ruby became close friends to me. It's also worth noting that Ruby and his mother, Summer Rose, have Silver Eyes as well. Yang also seemed to be an equivalent to Goldilocks and Ruby as Little Red Riding Hood, which was interesting.

"Jonny! Arthur!" two voices spoke out. Speak of the devils.

We both turned to see Yang and Ruby. Yang wore her hair in twin pigtails, wearing a yellow t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and brown shoes. Ruby had short brunette hair with red fading tips, and was wearing a white t-shirt under a sleeveless red zip-up hoodie, a black skirt, a small red cape, and black shoes.

Arthur was the one who spoke up, "Hey Yang! Hey Ruby! How are you two doing?"

Yang answered, "We're great Arthur! Thank you for asking! We were wondering if you two would like hang out with us?"

I responded, "Sure, why not? I think our parents wouldn't mind."

Ruby ran over and hugged me, cheering, "YAY!"

Yang then asked, "Wanna play hide 'n' seek?"

I turned towards Arthur and asked, "Well?"

Arthur just shrugs and replied, "Yeah, sure."

Yang and Ruby grinned, with the latter said, "Alright! Jonny, you start the countdown as we hide, alright?"

I nodded, "Sure!"

I then started counting down from 20 as the three of them hide. You know, getting to be a kid again is… great. I mean, I get to have a childhood with both my mother and father and it's not in an underground bunker in a wasteland. Better than my last childhood by far. True, I may miss my old friend, Amata, and the fact that being a kid also has its cons and all, but I now am able to have more friends and out in a world of green. Even Arthur agrees with me. I wonder how is Joseph and Connor? I hope they are well.

"...5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Ready or not, here I come!" I ended, now beginning to look for them.

As I was looking for them, I heard something rustling in a nearby bush. Of course, I'm still cautious. It could be a Grimm for all I know, waiting to pounce on me and tear me to pieces. I guess those instincts from the wasteland will never leave. I cautiously walked up to the bush, and with I looked, there it was Yang with her back turned towards me, not knowing I was there.

I internally sighed in relief. '_Thank God_' I thought.

"Found you, Yang!" I said, startling her.

"Ah!" she looked towards at me, then calmed down and smiled, "Ya got me."

Then I continued my search for the other two with Yang following. Then we heard Arthur's chuckling, and we looked to see Arthur up in a tree.

"Looks like we found you, Arthur!" Yang said.

"I guess you did!" Arthur replied as he climbed down.

Then I stated, "Guess now all we have to do is to fin-"

I was cut off with a roar and a girl screaming. My heart skipped a beat, and I quickly stated, "Arthur, Yang find any of our parents, quickly!"

Arthur nodded while Yang was scared. Probably for her little sister. Arthur quickly pulled Yang with him as they ran and quickly left, and I started to run towards the source.

'_Hang on, Ruby! I'm coming!_' I thought.

_Ruby's POV-_

'_Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!_' I thought as I ran with a Beowolf chased me through the forest. I then became cornered with no way out. The Beowolf started to creep forward, but stopped as another figure popped in front of me. It was Jonny!

"Hey, back off!" Jonny yelled, making the Beowolf growled.

Then I noticed something. Jonny was now encase in a light blue aura…

My eyes widened as I just figured out what it was. Aura… HIS Aura! Jonny unlocked his Aura! It feels so powerful, too!

Then as the Beowolf was ready to pounce, a large figure made of light blue formed, and into some sort of large lizard creature, standing in the way of the Beowolf.

My eyes widened even more. He also unlocked his Semblance! This is so cool!

_J.J. McAllen's POV-_

Oh my Golly Holly! I just unlocked not just my Aura, but my Semblance as well! And I can summon allies now!

Before Ruby and I was an Alpha Deathclaw, and it looks like it's getting ready to fight the Beowolf! Though before the fight started, the rest of the Beowolf's pack showed up, including the Alpha Beowolf. The Alpha Deathclaw looked around, staring at all of the hostile pack. Then with roar, the Alpha Deathclaw charged in. The Alpha Beowolf stood there as the rest of the pack charged in, only for them to be shredded up by the Deathclaw's razor-sharp claws.

After the Alpha Deathclaw finished off the Beowolf pack, it turns its attention towards the Alpha Beowolf and they both began to circle each other. Then all of a sudden…

"Ruby!"

"Jonathan!"

Both Ruby and I turned towards to see both our mothers as they ran to us.

My mother came to me as Mrs. Rose came to Ruby, and asked, "Are you alright?!"

I nodded, "Yes, Mom. I'm alright. In fact…"

I then pointed out the field of decaying Grimm corpses and noticed the Alpha Deathclaw circling the Alpha Beowolf. Mrs. Rose also took noticed of the scene.

Mrs. Rose asked, "What is that thing? And why is it glowing light blue?"

My mother answered, "That creature is called an Alpha Deathclaw, and it's seems to be part of my son's newly aquired Semblance."

Mrs. Rose turned towards me to see my Aura still flaring up in the same color as the Deathclaw.

Then we all began to watch as the Alphas began their attack.

The Alpha Beowolf charged first as with the Alpha Deathclaw following suit. They clashing, slashing, ripping, and tearing each other apart. But it was a short fight, as the A. Deathclaw flung a pound of dirt with its claws, paralyzing the A. Beowolf, and the A. Deathclaw took the chance and upper-cutting it, impaling it. Then the A. Deathclaw used its other claw and impaled it through the A. Beowolf, then it ripped it in half, killing it. With a final victory roar, it faded away to non-existence as my Aura began to calm itself.

Then I see Ruby running towards me, smiling, and tackled me with a hug.

"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby shouted.

I hugged back, replying, "I'm just glad you're okay, Ruby."

I looked over to see both our mothers smiling with joy in their eyes, and with that, we all went to the Rose/Xiao Long Residence.

As we were walking there, my mother asked me, "So, what will you name your Semblance, son?"

I thought for a moment, then answered, "Spiritual Companion."

_Arthur Morgan's POV-_

_Age 7_

It's been a month and a half since that damn incident with poor Ruby almost being lunch for a Beowolf. It was thanks to my buddy, Jonathan, who prevented that, by unlocking both his Aura and Semblance. Lucky bastard.

There was an accident that involve Mrs. Rose almost dying while on mission, but luckily Mrs. McAllen was there to help her. If anything, that was luck, right there. As of right now, Mrs. Rose was in the hospital in the Kingdom of Vale, waiting to get better so she can be released.

Though right now, I'm questioning my decisions right now, as Yang stubbornly tried to look for her real mother. We even have Ruby napping in a red pull wagon. Ever since Yang found out that her father mentioned he didn't want to lose another wife, she would ask anyone, given the chance, about her. Then all of a sudden, found a photo that may potentially lead to her mother. Now we're out here, looking for her.

Unfortunately, Jonathan and his parents are also out in town as of this moment. Which means I have to keep an eye on them. But one problem...

The thing is that we are still children, and I tried to tell Yang it was too dangerous, but she's stubborn as I am. We were walking through the forest until we came across a ruined shack. It was dark inside… until we started to see pairs of red glowing eyes…

'_That ain't good…_' I thought to myself

And then… everything slowed to a crawl. I see Yang so scared, yet too tired to even scream for help. The anger grew within me, a red aura engulfed me. I then realized that I just unlocked both my Aura and Semblance just like Jonathan did, except mine is more with rage than anything

I ended up roaring in full-on fury as started to bash away at the Beowolves left and right. After the last Beowolf fell, I stood there as for a moment to calm myself, deactivating my Semblance.

I went to see if Yang was alright and I was surprised when she hugged me.

"You were right, Arthur. This was dangerous." she spoke, sounding slightly sad.

She let go of me and continued, "I… guess I'll never find out who my real mother is…"

I began, "Yang… you don't have to give up on looking for your mother. You just have to wait until you get old enough for you to find her properly. Also, don't let it control your life, Yang. Afterall, your sister and friends will need you."

Yang smiled and hugged me again, replying, "Thanks, Arthur. You're the best."

"There you kids are."

We turned to see Yang's and Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen walking towards us.

"Now why are you ki-" he stopped at mid-sentence as he saw littered decaying Beowolf corpses near us.

"What happened here?" Qrow asked.

Yang was the one who answered, "Arthur unlocked his Aura and Semblance!"

Qrow looked towards me and asked, "Really? What did it do, Arthur?"

I shrugged, "Full-on rage, I guess. I also felt stronger than usual, too."

Qrow slightly chuckled, replying, "Well, that explains the carnage. Though you two know you might get grounded for being out here on your own, right?"

Yang slumped down and groaned at that, while I only sighed, stating, "I figured as much. Better be grounded than dead, though, am I right?"

Qrow chuckled again, then replied, "Right. Come on, let's get you kids home."

And so, we went back. Along the way, Qrow asked me, "So, Arthur, what are you going to call you Semblance?"

Yang also looked towards me, also wanting to know the answer.

I simply answered, "Bull's Rage, of course."

_Joseph Turner's POV-_

_Age 8_

The Kingdom of Atlas, located in the snowy continent of Solitas. It's where most of the rich folks and military individuals live. Though like most any rich folk, they're very snobbish and think themselves high and mighty. Also that they're racists here, which I really hate. Most of the time, I prefered to be living in my previous home in Cambridge, Massachusetts, or maybe Vale, but I'll just have to deal with this instead.

Apparently, my parents set up their own company, Turner Weapons Manufacturing, they called it. They helped by re-inventing most of the weapons of Earth, some like that were used in the war I fought in, but more… modernized and or futuristic, along with melee weapons, like machetes, rapiers, axes, and other sorted weapons. We also produce weapon parts and such for those who build their own weapons, like Huntsmen and Huntresses, both fully-fledged and in-training.

We're also known to treat our employees more fairly than anyone, both Human and Faunus. I was thankful that my parents remained open-minded toward the Faunus as they were being mistreated everywhere not just in Atlas, but the entire world. The only place they weren't mistreated was Menagerie, a whole island where most of it was inhabitable land given to the Faunus by the Four Kingdoms.

I was accompanying my father, Ronald Turner, to have a meeting with the newly-appointed General James Ironwood for a shipment for our newly made weapon, the Buzzsaw, which is replicated from a weapon from my world, known as the MG42. Like Earth's counterpart, the Buzzsaw fired at a fast rate but is slightly slower, lighter in weight, have a box-fed belt like the M2 Browning had. Speaking of the M2 Browning, that was our next project known as the Ma Deuce and we were perfecting it as we speak.

While also there, to my father's ire, was an ass of a man named Jacques Schnee, who leads the Schnee Dust Company. To me, he was a asshole, a racist, and someone I really don't trust. In-fact, two of his family members, who are his daughters, hate him as well.

The oldest is Winter Schnee. She wants to join Atlas Academy just to get away from her father and become a Huntress. Then there's Weiss Schnee, the youngest member of the family currently, and who's also a good friend if you can ignore the snobbish side of her. Can't really blame her for that, since her father is such an ass and her mother, Willow, is drowning her sorrows, probably for making the mistake of marrying the man, and the overall rich people attitude.

Weiss, when you get to know her, is actually nice. When I first met her and learned of her name, I had to hold in my laughter since the name, 'Weiss Schnee' was German for 'White Snow' and it reminded me about that movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, that came out in 1938. I haven't seen it since around that time, I just graduated from U.S. Military Academy at West Point and was now a fully-fledged military officer back in my previous life, but I knew about it.

I was waiting in a separate room as my father was in the meeting, then I heard someone call out…

"Oh, hello Joseph."

I looked towards the voice to see Weiss herself along with Winter. Weiss was wearing a white short-sleeve blouse, light blue skirt, long white socks, and clack leather uniform shoes while Winter was wearing white long-sleeved blouse, long black skirt, black stockings, and black mid-heeled leather ankle boots.

"Hello Weiss."

Weiss smiled as I looked towards Winter, saying, "Hello Winter."

Winter nodded and replied, "Hello Joseph. How are you this evening?"

"I'm alright, thank you for asking." I responded.

Weiss then asked, "So… why is your father here for?"

"My father is filing for a shipment of our new weapon, known as the Buzzsaw."

Winter cocked a brow and asked, "The Buzzsaw?"

I started to explain, "A light machine gun that fires multiple 7.62x51mms from a box-fed ammo belt at a rate of 1,000 to 1,300 rpm. The reason why we call it the Buzzsaw is because when firing, it sounds somewhat like an operating industrial buzzsaw we use in construction. Just one Atlas soldier can carry it on the field and can either rip through Aura, if necessary, or rip apart hordes of low tier to medium tier Grimm in seconds, no matter what armor they have. But it has to be in the range of 200 to 1,200 meters. The only thing we have to worry about when using it is if it gets overheated, but we solved that with an interchangeable barrels that can be swapped out with another in 7 seconds."

Winter seemed impressed while Weiss was somewhat shocked. She never get used to the fact that I became an expert in weaponry of all kinds, especially at my age.

Winter replied, "That's impressive. That could definitely help Atlas soldiers in the field."

I nodded, replying, "That's the point. Just new ways and new inventions on killing Grimm."

Then Winter and Weiss seemed to look at each other, nodding, and the Winter asked, "Hey, Joseph, can we ask you something?"

I cocked a brow, responding, "Yes? What is it?"

"Is there a possibility for you to help Weiss build her rapier like you did mine? She wants to follow the path of a Huntress." Winter asked.

I looked towards Weiss, her eyes practically begging me to say yes. Who am I to say no to her?

"Sure, I'll ask my father for the parts so we can began… AFTER the meeting, of course." I responded.

Weiss basically jumped for joy and hugged me while Winter smiled.

After Weiss stopped hugging, I saw my father, General Ironwood, and Jacques Schnee exited the meeting room. I then asked both of them, "Let's go talk to my father, shall we?"

They both nodded and we went to see our fathers and the good general.

_Connor Kenway's POV-_

_Age 8_

Menagerie. The home of the Faunus. The said race built it themselves when the Four Kingdoms 'kindly' gave it to us. The emphasis on 'kindly'.

Most of this large island is inhabitable by any means with only a small portion of it being habitable. I know the other three I arrived here with hated the idea of racism and discrimination, afterall, while the Maidens were describing this world, the mention that the Faunus are being highly discriminated… well, let's just say I could feel my newly acquainted friends' presence tensed up, and not in a good way. I was born a Wolf Faunus like my mother.

As of right now, my mother, Kani, and I were at the newly Belladonna Residence, a gift from the citizens of Menagerie, as the Belladonna Family have invited us for dinner, considering my mother is a good friend with Kali Belladonna when they were kids themselves. She's a Cat Faunus.

There was also Ghira Belladonna, a big brute of a man but with a kind heart, who's also the husband. As of right now, he's leading the White Fang, a group of Faunus protestors, demanding equality and freedom without violence. I respect him alot for it. Then there's Blake Belladonna, a Cat Faunus who is the daughter of both Kali and Ghira, and is the same age as me.

"Hi Connor." speaking of who…

I turned to see Blake herself coming up, book in hand, and sit next to me on the couch. She wears a grey t-shirt, black skirt, black boots, and a black bandanna around her neck.

"Hello Blake. What are you reading this time?" I asked. Blake was also known to love books.

"It's about a warrior from ancient Mistral, wielding a magic sword, going on a journey around the world, learning different styles of fighting, techniques, and such in order to slay a dreaded demon that has enslaved his home and that can only be killed by magical means." she responded.

"That's interesting. Do you mind if I borrow it when you're done?" I asked.

She smiled, nodding, "Sure."

Then my mother and Blake's mother showed up with the latter saying, "Alright kids, time to eat!"

We then went to the dining room for dinner, then we spent the rest of the evening hanging out, talking, and the such. Life, as of right now, seems normal. But who's to say it will stay that way in the future. Only time will tell.

'_To be Continued…'_

**A/N: This took me a while, but so while the next Prologue Parts since I'm just writing from scratch as I go. That is, until I get to the beginning of Season 1. Also, things are going to change since you probably noticed that Summer Rose survived! I hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
